


Chloroform and a Dream

by HoneySeeMeInACrown



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilfam, Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sex Slavery, Slavery, Smut, lot of pain, master/slave kinda?, physical aggression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneySeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneySeeMeInACrown
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is 17 years old, just out of his adoptive dad's apartment. He works two jobs to maintain his focus along with school, just to try and keep himself out of trouble with his sexual impulses. Already caught cheating with Maria Reynolds, he plans to keep his side action with John Laurens a secret, and his friends close. He works at a bar, even though he is underage, nobody needs to know. For awhile he's seen a rather attractive man coming in recently, but it's just a friendly stranger, right?





	1. Getting Home too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will be updating every Friday. Enjoy!

Alexander took the “closing” shift again on Friday night. Closing, as in, 4 until 11, and then the graveyard shifts would take over. Alexander was fresh out on his own, just moved into his new apartment not even a full two months ago, he just had no car. He worked part time bar, part time stocker at a trading company. He had only been in the country for a near year and a half, and had several friends and a beautiful girlfriend, Eliza. Alexander was good in school, good at work, a loving adoptive dad, and that’s all that mattered in the end.

He was walking home, just like any other night. His completely black uniform finally got a breath when he stepped out into the cool air, finally letting his hair out of its ponytail and did a small shake to let his hair let loose. Alexander smelt like every cologne and perfume you could imagine, and it made him gag when he pulled his sweater on all the way, when he noticed. Someone was walking across the street, which was odd, since it was almost 11:30 at night. Few people would want to walk around where Alexander’s apartment was, it was a pretty shady place. But it was clean, and it was secure; from the inside, anyway. He was considering excusing it as just a passer, since it was a shabby area as said, few people had cars around there.

But it was different. For weeks, no matter where he was. When he left school or work, before he went to bed, he felt watched. Like someone was always watching him, and it was like this for about three months. Not like someone was in the room with him, but watching from a distance. Like that thing, you see out of the corner of your eye but nothing is really there; but this time, maybe there was. But he never saw anyone looking with anything like binoculars or a camera, just with their naked eye. The figure he saw had dark skin and a rather large mane of hair. The closer he got, the more Alexander could make out. A maroon sweater and black jeans, and a face that gave him a sense of déjà vu.

When he finally stopped being zoned in thought, he realized the man was chasing papers that had escaped his grasp, desperately clinging to the ones he caught against his chest, running across and in the street to catch them, and when he appeared to think he gathered everything, shoved past Alexander. But one piece was stuck up against the fence by the wind. Alexander didn’t look back to see how far the other was, but he walked over and picked it up, he felt sicker as he got closer, and turned around on his heels. “Hey- “he spoke loudly, “you forgot this one! -“ he yelled back, and the man, who was not that far, quickly jogged over to him after hesitation. “Thank you- “the dark skinned male said with a thankful sigh. Alexander didn’t finish before a hand clasped the scruff of his neck and trapped his hair, and another muscular hand clasped a cloth around his mouth. Struggling, he kicked his feet when he felt himself being lifted off the concrete, the bony fingers partially pried into his jaw and throat, until everything suddenly became dark, and the spinning in his head stopped, and his muscles relaxed.

Alexander’s eyes barley peaked open, half lidded, the only sight was his hair in his eyes and darkness. He felt dreary in his eyes, a small pulsing throb resided in his temple as he barley lifted his arm to apply pressure to the pain, he felt cold against his back and suddenly bare feet. But that’s when the feeling of dread rubbed off his eyes and removed the hair from his eyes and he actually began to question where he was. He moved his legs to shakily stand up, but he didn’t get very far. Alexander was chained to the floor, a metal brace around his ankle. A room, the walls and floor wood, an empty room with no windows and one door, which was seemingly locked from the outside. Alexander’s work clothes and green hoodie were gone, replaced by a maroon shirt and black, feeling tight sweat pants. His thought process must have lasted awhile, being drugged and confused, but was actually disrupted when footsteps were heard in the hallway.

There was hesitation in them, a singular floorboard could be heard as it sunk beneath the weight of a person, creaking right outside the door. Alexander’s muscles tensed, his hands felt clammy and cold while they clung to himself, but he braced himself to attack if whoever took him got close. Horridly slow, the door opened an inch by inch, the hinges squeaking, until it opened all the way. Sure enough, it was slammed shut tight when his kidnapper took a step in. “I see you’re awake.” The voice was dreadfully similar to someone he had sworn he’d met before, his face was all too familiar. But Alexander wouldn’t remember, he’s heard and seen so many faces between school and two jobs. But then something did click, maybe he couldn’t remember his voice or face because he hadn’t seen him before, only felt him. That feeling knotted in his stomach and his throat, that feeling he had felt that someone had been watching him for weeks, and now it had manifested into a person, it had taken an innocent form that his eyes had been blinded to and now couldn’t look away from.

Alexander’s breath was so paced, it sounded like he was hyperventilating at a slower pace, his core was shaken, he was fucking terrified. He was taller than Lafayette, and just about as built as Hercules, maybe a bit less. He struts over to Alexander, the smaller boy could now make out the facial hair, like Lafayette’s, but his eyes. His eyes were also dark brown as were his friend’s, but these ones were different. Every pair of eyes has a different story, and his were soft looking, but a bit intimidating, and the bags hung dark. Alexander could only watch as he got closer, he couldn’t press into the corner he had hurried into more than he already was. Hugging his knees to his chest, he feared to look up, but he had no choice, needing air, he felt he was going to be sick, silently begging in the back of his head. The taller man reached his hand down to where Alexander was cuddled up, running his long fingers through the other’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll go really slow, okay?” his eyes seemed more kind as he leaned down, but Alexander wouldn’t fall for looks, because there had been no kindness showed to him whatsoever. Every part of him was a seething lie.

“Do you need anything? Are you too hot or too cold?” his hands were calloused but pleasantly gentle, following the strands to the end where he would start stroking him again, earning a well-deserved flinch from his captive. The kidnapper had hushed him softly, “I have something for you” his voice was traced with some sort of accent, maybe southern? It wasn’t broad, but it was there. Alexander, with wide eyes, tried to watch his every move. The man pulled out a small remote, with three buttons, red, blue, and green. “The green one will call me, the blue one makes the room colder, and the red, hotter.” He slowly nudged it to Alexander, a smile creeping up on his lips, staring at his horrified expression with no trace of empathy. Alexander kept his mouth shut, someone had to notice he was gone. Mr. Washington, his teachers, his bosses, his friends. He didn’t have to worry, they would find him, they would save him. He would be okay, he was just fucking speechless, he just wanted to go home. Alexander quickly pulled his feet closer by his ankles when the captor reached for him, making him squeeze his eyes shut in fear, until he heard a clicking sound, and the cold brace was released from his ankle. “There we go, now why don’t we give you a bath?”

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ help him now, he didn’t want to be touched or forced against this stranger’s body, let alone near him in general as he was backed into a fucking corner. Never the less, he was picked up, and cradled by the other as they walked, carried bridal style out the door, seeing concrete floors when they passed rooms, it was dark, all beside a door that appeared to be a few feet away. The man wouldn’t let him walk, he had to be carried, and he only set him down when he was in the room and the door was locked. The room identical to the one he now occupied, except with the simple necessities of a casual bathroom. “Take your clothes off, sweetie” Alexander stopped for a second. No, this man was completely serious for him to strip. Yet, Alexander curled up and sat on the floor, presuming his previous position, trying to identify by any means of his imaginations or memories as to where he was, but there was nothing. With a groan, the man stood up and hoisted the other up by force, stripping the other’s clothes off for him. Alexander covered himself and made his best attempts not to tremble in his arms, but he failed at his own wishes. “Please don’t be difficult, you’re doing so well, normally I have to hit them by now” he picked up the other and placed him in the tub with ease, it was unnerving, his weight was nothing to his attacker.

Alexander curled up, knees to chest, looking up and around the bathroom, anywhere but as the man spoke to him. “And if you continue your good behavior, I’ll give you the choice to either have a bed in your room, or move you to mine” the male said it with a smile, turning on the water “let’s try this again, my name is Thomas Jefferson” he stopped for a moment, footsteps outside the door. Alex couldn’t be hearing things, Thomas was on his knees before him, he wanted to scream. If he was going to risk it, now it would be the time. Though, he decided against this, because if Thomas wasn’t afraid, it was bad news for him. That name; Thomas Jefferson. It just sounded so- familiar, so known to him. But he couldn’t place anything on it. “I know your name, but it’s polite to introduce yourself, anyway.” Alexander would have to remember that. “Honey” Thomas started, definitely southern “I don’t want to hurt you. But I don’t like people who ignore me sweetie, are you going to wash yourself or am I going to have to?” the male towered over him more, getting up on a knee. “The sooner you get out, the sooner you can go see what my friend James just brought in for you.”

“Present?” Alexander finally broke his silence, but it was only a low mutter. “I- I can clean myself- “he stuttered for a second, looking up at Thomas, who was handing him a sponge with a smug smile of victory. “Clean up, and then yes, a present. And if you are really good, I’ll give you some notebook and pens. I know you like writing.” Alexander wouldn’t even bother to question how he knew that, he just self-validated that this- man knew everything about him and probably more than Alexander could process, slowly trying to maintain his focus on washing himself, while managing to clean himself up. “I’ve been watching you for a few weeks now, sweet heart” he replied to Alexander’s thoughts, earning a startled expression from his new-found ‘friend’. “But who wouldn’t” he continues, “you’re just so cute; now, would you like that? Would you like to write?” Thomas sat there and waited for the ‘yes’, and Alexander responded with the exact response, “such a good boy” Thomas praised when he picked the frail boy up and onto his feet, drying him off, and casually yet forcefully dressing him, Alexander’s trembling hands clung onto his shoulders, and now around his neck when he was, again, picked up and carried to his room. The empty room now contained what appeared to be a queen-sized bed, with basic white sheets and pillows, nothing special. A man, dark skin, and dressed in a police uniform, sat on the edge.

There was nothing but confusion and turmoil, what the hell. Alexander’s pulse picked up when Thomas put a loving arm around his shoulders, weighing down on him. “See? Not so bad. This is my friend James, he brought you this so you would be more comfortable. Why don’t you say thank you?” Had Thomas told this officer that he was a friend? A past buddy, a brother? It made Alexander’s knees weak, sinking into Thomas, not wanting to stand up or move. “I’m not saying thank you” he protested hoarsely, his breath was hitching from the fear, his body was fully trembling unwillingly, it only grew worse when he felt a light grip around his throat, pressing tauntingly on his windpipe. “You were behaving so well, are we going to act up now that we have company?” his voice got darker, more serious than it has been. Alex’s body allowed itself to fall back a bit, stumbling into the wall, just barley pushing past Thomas’ shoulder. With the new advantage, Thomas looked pissed, and Alexander’s eyes pleaded for the man to help him, to get off the bed and stand up for him. But it didn’t come, he just got up and left at Thomas’ command, and tightens his grip on his throat and holds him against the wall, the pressure crushing against his windpipe, pushing his head up against the wall. “Behave yourself.” And Alexander did what he taught himself after being left an orphan in the ruthless streets of the Caribbean, and kicked Thomas in the shin. Earning a respected growl, his breath wheezed and hitched when Thomas added pressure and bared his teeth. “Let’s get something straight, I own you now. The police are not coming. You will not be found. You will die here unless I say otherwise. The police have never found anyone I have had, don’t hold your breath.” Dropping Alexander to the ground, catching a quick breath. “Fuck you” the smaller man hissed.

There was a click as the chain was put back around his ankle, and a ruthless grip was around Alexander’s jaw and chin, forcing his head up to meet the man’s eyes. “I’ll be back within two hours, see if you can behave yourself by then.” Dropping his head, the light switched off and the door slammed, leaving Alexander in the pitch black.


	2. Kill Him With Kindness and More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Friday, this chapter is not completely done. And, for my smut readers who like smut in more detail, it will come soon. Thank you!

After tugging on the brace and pulling on it for a while, Alexander had given up on his unreachable expectation, and fell asleep in the corner, thankfully, missing Thomas’ two-hour check. But when he woke up, he was in the bed he was given previously, tucked in, waking up to the scent of eggs. When he perked his head up in his groggy state, he saw a plate on the other side of him. Earning a disgusted groan from the small Hamilton, he rolled over away from it, pulling the covers up over himself. He wasn’t going to eat anything that fucker gave him, he was fucking crazy and God knows what it was laced with. He felt sick from the idea of Thomas changing him, tucking him in, bathing him, feeding him like it was a normal, like they were acquainted in any way. After about an hour of fading in and out of sleep, he barley opened his eyes to the sound of the door’s familiar creaking, and quickly closed his eyes again, feeling that dread that slowly dragged down his neck and his back. Thomas, who let out a sigh and rubbed his temple, approached Alexander, and sat at the edge of his bed. “You haven’t eaten. I didn’t bring you here to starve to death.” Thomas talked to the back of Alexander, knowing he was awake, making the captive squeeze his eyes shut.

Taking a bite, Thomas showed him it was harmless, ripping the blanket off him “if you don’t eat, I will force feed you. And it won’t be pleasant, I won’t be gentle. Eat, now.” He demanded, making Alexander sit up and shoot him a glare when he met his gaze “I don’t fucking eat breakfast!” he rubbed his eyes a second after sitting up so fast, stretching his legs and taking a deep inhale. His clothes, they smelt; good? In his thought, trying to rub all the sleep out of his eyes, Thomas moved the plate to the floor and sat beside Alexander, encircling him in his arms. Thomas’ warm hands slid up Alexander’s shirt from the bottom and slid up, slowly beginning to play with the buds on his chest, earning a dead silence and tense muscles. “There we go.”

Alexander, unable to move, tilted his head a bit to the side, clinging to Thomas’ shirt. It earned a smile from the taller man, pushing Alexander down onto his back and placed himself in front of him and leant over him and began mouthing and sucking on his chest, hoping to make Alexander squirm. And that he did, Alexander couldn’t keep himself still, his pupils were dilated and he could barely hold onto the sheets tight enough, letting out small and quiet whining and curses. “Oh, you’re so cute” Thomas praised “you’re the best little sex slave I’ve had in a while” as he said it, his warm hands dipped down below Alexander’s waist line, Hamilton’s small whimpers and breaths left his control as he looked up, breathless. “Wait, wait; I- what?” did he just hear that correctly? He didn’t have much control over his body and his actions, it just felt damn good. “You heard me” Thomas continues, tugging down Alexander’s sweats and giving a small grip on his hips when Alexander pushed against his hands. “You’re already hard, you really do enjoy this”, there was a sneer sprawled on his face, beginning to grope and touch on him through his boxers. The smaller man tried everything in him not to be lead into his detainer, he finally released the sheets when his boxers come off and his hands went to cover himself; but they were caught and pinned to his stomach. Alexander’s chest started to rise and fall rather quickly, he was hyperventilating, and he couldn’t do anything but stifle, and try and stop light moans when Thomas’ tongue ran up and down his shaft and suckled on his head, taking him down his throat near the hilt until Alexander’s broken sobs of pleasures and fear stopped and he came.

Alexander, who made a mess of himself, was shivering and letting out shallow, heavy breaths, Thomas standing to his feet and pulling the other’s pants back up. “You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a present. You want something to write with?” Alexander only nodded a bit, regaining the strength to sit up in his bed. “I asked you a question, baby boy” Thomas cocked an eyebrow at him. Alexander mumbled out a ‘yes’, and watched him leave. Taking advantage of this, he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin, he was so fucking confused. It was wrong, he was literally just touched against his wishes, he was kidnapped, yet he found Thomas oddly attracting, oddly comforting and satisfactory, and- the door’s creek announced itself. Thomas and entered with three notebooks and pencils. “You should eat” Thomas said as he handed over the notebooks, Alexander took them without hesitation this time “I’ll put anything in my mouth as long as it’s not the food you give me” he put the things aside and slowly met his gaze, feeling butterflies in his stomach and up his throat “would you read what I wrote- “his hand was still noticeably holding onto one of the pens, earning a small smile from Thomas. “Only If you want me to. But you’re going to have to eat eventually baby boy.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

It left Alexander stunned, clinging to the pen. Do not kiss back, do not kiss back. And without another word, he just walked out of the room, leaving the small boy doe-eyed. After needing to recover for a moment, Alexander took the advantage and wrote, and he wrote all day, only seeing Thomas when he came to give him lunch, which he still didn’t eat. He wrote to Eliza, Maria, Lafayette, Hercules, John, all his friends, even his adoptive dad Mr. Washington (who he called ‘sir’). All the letters were to assure them he was okay, but when he finished his round of letters for the night, he began to write to himself. He wrote about how confusing everything was, how he had feelings for this Ted Bundy guy. The only one he told was himself, but he quickly slid the already half-filled notebook under his pillow when Thomas came down around dinner time, partially picking at the food he was given, Thomas’ arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. Until he looked at the end of his bed, Alex was never one to keep his words down. “Are you ever going to let me go home?” Thomas stared at the ground passed Alexander, his expression was unreadable, when he stood up and walked out, only a barley auditable “maybe” escaped his lips before he found his way out of the room, shutting the door. Alexander quickly and excitedly pushed his dinner plate aside, and pulled out his notebook, writing to all his friends how he was coming home.

* * *

 

A week had passed, Thomas oddly had only come down three times a day to bring him food, or to take him to the bathroom. He carried him to take his baths, ask him how his day was. Alexander’s notebooks were nearly done with, one filled and one already half way there. He took note of Thomas’ odd behavior but didn’t actually say anything about it. He just spent his hours sleeping and just kind of sitting there, or writing. Which is why it didn’t take anything to fill them up. Alexander learned the pattern of Thomas’ footsteps, and slid his notebook away, and looked up when Thomas, who had a smile and his dinner came in. “You’ve been so well behaved; would you like to come upstairs and have desert with me?” he asked as he put his plate down next to Alexander. Though this was a new and trusted request on Thomas’ end, he only looked up and nodded, he needed to get out of his room. Thomas wasted no time and picked up Alexander’s plate and hurried them upstairs, holding Alexander’s hand. Leading him up a flight of stairs, and opened cellar doors and helped Alexander out. It was dark and cool, but the moon was bright. There were no houses within eyesight of Thomas’, only farmland, he took Alexander down a slope and led them to the bank of a river. Alexander watched the setting carefully, but in the middle of nowhere, he couldn’t deduce much. Thomas had a small picnic like setting set up, eating his own food that he had already set out.

As they ate, Alexander ate only small amounts, or not at all. And as usual, only ate barley half of his food. Alexander didn’t say anything to Thomas, he just stared at his plate, until he eventually snapped to attention at the sound of his name coming from the other, who looked a bit hazed himself. “I’ve been thinking about it. You can go home, under one circumstance.” Alexander only stared, waiting for an answer, but he felt a lump form in his throat when the other’s eyes, which were oddly cold again, met his, until he pulled Alexander over, and held him from around his waist. “You have to fall in love with me.”

“Have you been reading my journal?!” Alexander suddenly snapped, his eyes were wide. Sure, he had written he had maybe he liked the other, but only in a way that he was attractive, not like he was some good guy with a good personality or anything weird like that. But he just let that one loose, and he felt like a dumbass. Alexander felt his heart slowly slide down from his chest, slowly and painfully, hard to swallow. “No, should I be?” he didn’t say it maliciously, his large hand just began to stroke his knee and then slowly his thigh, and Alexander let out a soft sigh and a mutter before laying down against his chest. Thomas had leaned forward and took a piece of cake that was off to the side with a fork, holding the fork in front of the other. Alexander obediently opened his mouth and swallowed his food, making a face, he didn’t want to eat anymore, but Thomas continued to feed him some until turning to eat some himself. “You’re such a good boy.” The other praised him, and after a moment, looked up towards the sky. “Could you write something that I could read?” he asked a bit quietly, earning an odd sounding “why?” from Alexander. “I would just like to read some of your writing” he began planting kisses on the smaller boy’s head, and with innocent eyes, just nodded a bit, it earned a smile from Thomas. Alexander stared for a long moment, just staring at his face, not specifically taking in any information, he just started staring. Until he felt himself get curled up into the other’s lap, Thomas pulling him snug into place.

Thomas had tried many slaves, most of them fought too hard, others found ways to kill themselves. But Alexander snuggled into his chest and clung to the other’s shirt, and remained like this until Thomas got too tired, and carried the boy to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am really, really sorry for lack of updating, but I will not be updating tomorrow due to a convention I'm going to, and I'm going to try and write out my JimLock (Sherlock) fanfiction more. I am staying with family that has no WIFI, but I will write out the rest of chapter two and the start of three. This has gotten more attention than I thought and I hate to let you guys down, I apologize again. Thank you for your understanding.


	3. Hurricane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha! I'm so sorry I'm so shitty on updating, especially with complete chapters. I'll finish this tomorrow, I had to stay overtime. I'm going to have Ch4 and maybe Ch5 by Friday. On Friday, I'm leaving for Tennessee for a week, I'll be writing probably the full 12 hours there and while I'm there, once I hit WiFi somewhere, like maybe McDonald's, I'll update! Thanks guys for all the bookmarks, comments, kudos and views!

Later that night, the house was shaking. There was a storm, and the light in Alexander’s room would flicker out, and after a few moments, there was the sound of footsteps and light flooding into the room. “Alexander?” Thomas mumbled, sounding groggy like he had just woken up, entering the room completely and shined his flashlight onto him. Alexander was curled up in the corner of his bed, his back to the other, head in knees, covering his ears but refused to make any sound. Clearly scared by Thomas’ abrupt action of hastily removing his ankle brace, he only pushed his palms to his ears tighter. Thomas picked him up and managed to pull the other into his lap, “I’m going lose everything, I’m going to die, everyone is going to fucking die.” The other constantly reminded himself, but Thomas wasn’t having it. He rocked him, and kissed up and down his cheek, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand, the other playing with the ends of his hair.

Alexander made himself comfortable into the other’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other and hid away into his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. Thomas would hold him like that in the silence for two hours until he was sure the storm was passed, and when Alexander realized and reassured this to himself, and scooted off Thomas and back to the corner of his bed, where he curled up and hugged his knees. Thomas smirked at this, “I know storms out here can get scary, there’s few buildings or trees to absorb impact of the wind.” It earned a nod from Alexander, and Thomas leaned over to give Alexander a kiss on the head. “You should get some sleep, it’s late.”

“I’m probably going to stay up and write for another three hours, my second one is already half way there, might as well finish the rest of it.” He shrugged at this, and Thomas raised an eyebrow “you’re already though your first journal?” he was surprised, but more impressed than anything; maybe it was just because he didn’t have much to do in the first place. Thomas watched as Alexander pulled out a full spiral from beneath his pillow, and the next, which he flipped through to show it was more than halfway done. “I’ll have to get you some more” after a moment, he looked back up to Alexander. “Do you like to do anything? Cooking, sewing, anything like that?” Alexander made a face, but looked back down and played with the metal spine of his journal “John always cooks, Hercules would normally sew. I never really had anything to listen to music with- but you probably already knew that.”

* * *

 Early in the morning when Thomas had woken him up and set his breakfast beside him, Alexander made a groan and when he finally opened his eyes, had seen Thomas was holding a new set of clothes for him. Frowning at Alexander’s disapproving look and pushing his food aside, Thomas met his eyes. “I just want to shower” he groaned, hugging his pillow, and rolling back over, making Thomas chuckle. Getting the smaller boy to get up and shower, he was escorted to and from his room when he was finished.

When he was let back in, he sat on his bed and pulled out his third spiral, setting it aside. But Thomas, didn’t leave. He walked in and stood there, and smirked at him. Alexander leaned over to pick up his spiral to prevent things to turn into an awkward stare down. Thomas’ footsteps dragged over, making Alexander set his things aside. When he looked up, Thomas’ jeans looked rather tight, and the man’s hand began making circles on the smaller man’s nipples with his thumb, making Alexander lean back a bit and make a small, choked up noise. Thomas stood the other up, and yanked his towel off his hips, and shoved him back onto his bed by his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful” Thomas praised as he took in Alexander’s frail frame, how his body whisked a small pink or red in all the cutest places, reaching out and spreading the other’s legs. The sound Alexander made, made Thomas feel even more of a need to get closer to him. “What a beautiful sight” he mumbled lovingly, rubbing down his inner thigh and giving it a squeeze, his hands rolling down to find the other’s ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Alexander felt himself get butterflies, feeling tingly down below his waist, chills ran all though him. Thomas led a finger over Alexander’s entrance, making the boy make a small gasp and a small thrust, shivering and giving a whimper when his finger dragged up his cock. Alexander felt extremely weak in the knees, his heart was thudding, loud ringing followed in his ears. Alexander, while closing his eyes, took deep and shallow breaths, his fingers twisting into the sheets until his knuckles were white. Alexander was tense, until he felt a cold, slick finger against his entrance, it slowly rubbed until it had breached him. The smaller male let out a sharp gasp of “John!” by his normal instinct, which made his captor grin; so, he has done something like this before.

“Naughty little one you are” Thomas had teased, scissoring the other with his two fingers now, making Alexander losing his breath, making him squirm and leave him not knowing whether not to try and keep his legs open or not. Eventually stretching him out and having to force him to spread his legs a bit more every now and then before getting to his knees. Thomas had found all of this amusing, running his fingers against his entrance and pushing the tip of his fingers in every now and then, Alexander’s toes curled and he clung onto Thomas’ arms. “Unless you want me to stop” he slowly removed one finger at a time, painfully slow, making Alexander let out a breathless “no, no, no- “it made Thomas chuckle. “What do we say when we want something? We say please, don’t we?”

“Please?” he said a bit more timid this time, shifting around where he laid, watching as Thomas leaned over and opened one of the drawers from the dresser beside Alexander’s bed that he had James recently drop of for him, and pulled out lubricant. Releasing some into his hand, coated his length in a layer of it, and then rubbing some against Alexander, making the small boy flinch from the cold. Thomas didn’t give much of a warning when he had completely breached Alexander, Alexander squirming and making his eyes blur with tears, and making him make a loud yelp of pain, his chest heaving, stretching him out until he was fitted to take Thomas on completely. Thomas had started in slow and sweet thrusts, but eventually they grew rougher, Alexander had clung onto the other’s shoulders, originally in efforts to push him away. But his hands eventually only tensed, completely embarrassed, but he couldn’t help himself; he was completely overwhelmed with pleasure that ran down his spine and made him stifle loud, sweet moans each time his spot would get hit. He didn’t expect this, he expected to have a normal sex drive, get himself back on track. To stop fooling around with Mariah and John and pay attention to Eliza, who was probably worried sick at home.

However, Alexander’s head was spinning and his vision became a blur, and found himself pushing up into his captor’s thrusts. Thomas felt absolutely delightful, how he made the small man’s chest heave and his body tremble, and it only encouraged Thomas’ behavior. Alexander leaving nail marks down his back, how desperate he eventually and shamefully wanted more from him. Thomas had figured it would be easy, knowing about the affairs. But that wasn’t going to happen anymore, Thomas made Alexander his property. He marked him, bruises on his arms and hips from gripping on so tightly, hickeys that trailed down his neck and down to his nipples, the sweat that drew from both. Alexander came first with a loud, longing yelp and a violent shake, barely able to catch up with his breath before Thomas rode out the rest of his orgasm inside his pet, earning a small moan from the two of them when he pulled out and collapsed beside Alexander.

 When he was pulled close, Alexander had no issue curling right up to his captor, and falling asleep snuggled into his side. Alexander had fallen vulnerable to him, it wasn’t hard, especially after sex. And Thomas didn’t pay any mind.


	4. Affairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patience.  
> Sometimes some encouragement really helps! 
> 
> Spam me to force me to make a new chapter if I take forever: i-never-tried.tumblr.com

When Alexander woke up, he barley opened his eyes before he realized Thomas still had a steel grip around him, unable to move, but Alexander didn’t mind. He was in a bit of pain, but the warmth from Thomas made it oddly better, and a bit scary. Thomas was still his kidnapper and Alexander still wanted to go home, but he couldn’t shake the odd feeling of comfort when he looked at Thomas. After waiting awhile, too nervous to move in fear of pissing this guy off, until Thomas finally woke up, giving the smaller man a tight squeeze before sitting up. “Morning, little baby” he cooed, giving him a kiss. It made Alexander lay there in surprise for a moment before rather quickly scooting away, pulling the blanket up to his chest, realizing he was still naked. Man, that really did happen. Guess staying in his lane really wasn’t going to work this time.

After Thomas sat up and took a second to wake up, he stood to his feet and made a relaxed noise when his feet touched the cold concrete, and let himself to take a second to recuperate from the dizziness of the stretch he took and slowly turned to see Alexander curled up, curious to see what he was to do next. Thomas leaned down, putting his hands on either side of Alexander, making his dark brown eyes go wide and pupils expand, which happens when you look at something you love. This made Thomas chuckle a bit, “how would you like to come up and relax in master’s bed? You’ve been so good, even when I took you outside.” Okay, that really caught Alexander off guard, but he nodded rather quickly and made him come up with some kind of game plan. The moment he gets out of this God damned basement, the faster he is to freedom. Interrupting his train of thought, Thomas had grabbed the other and pulled him forward, dressing him with the hoodie that had been thrown on the floor during last night’s activities, and standing him up, but not without a tight grip on the back of his neck as he led him upstairs and through a damn-gorgeous house, and into a large room with a pleasant looking maroon bed.

 Alexander didn’t take another second but to walk over to it after getting a nudge of assurance from Thomas, and took his seat, automatically sinking into the soft mattress. This was a nice change, rolling into it like he enjoyed it, taking it upon himself to cuddle into the big gold-trimmed pillows and close his eyes and take a deep inhale and a sigh of relief, the bed smelt just like him and it was- nice. Really- pleasant. “What would you like for breakfast?” Thomas had asked, making Alex open his eyes as he felt the other take a seat beside him. “I’m not sure-“ he said as he looked around the room, then looked down to the nightstand beside him, it was pretty damn fancy. He looked at the alarm clock, then to the oddly really nice lamp, then to a picture in a golden frame. It was Thomas, a big smile on his face in a recognizable maroon hoodie with James at what looked like a club or bar, another in a slightly bigger gold frame with a bow angled on a corner, Thomas with two older people, presumably his parents. And the biggest frame, Thomas, with an even bigger smile, giving a kiss on the cheek to- Lafayette..

Lafayette?!

Alexander felt his heart sink, it didn’t even take the time to sink to his stomach, but right to his head. What? Laf? There were a lot of turns, but this?! He felt sick, did Lafayette know about all of this? Was he here? Amid lying there, too scared to move now feeling eyes on him and the frame, when Thomas had leaned over him and laid the frame down on its front. “No, he doesn’t know you’re here, he isn’t in on it, he doesn’t know it was me.” After what seemed to be a drawn pause, Alexander had a thought, one that made sense. Ever since he met Lafayette, Hercules and John had always told Alexander to never ask about the scars on Lafayette’s hips, to never ask why he never made the side of his bed, to never ask about the hoodie he brought everywhere with him. Was it all connected to Thomas? “He used to be my friend- “Thomas finally spoke, it made him snap to attention. “Even my lover, my lover of three years. My best friend, my everything. And when he left, I just got so, so lonely.” Alexander tensed as Thomas made a grip on his leg. “Nobody has made it go away except for you, it’s why I started collecting people as I went along. But they all went away, they hated me, I just wanted all that hurt to stop, and it never did, and I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Finally, after sitting there under his grip and being completely still, Thomas had forced the other into his arms and ran his hand up and down his back, “my Alexander. My precious little baby” he mumbled, squeezing onto him. Alexander had felt a sense of confusion and betrayal, but now he really had no intention of pissing this guy off, so he slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, trying to give him reassurance so he could tone down the psycho. But the taller soon let go, and stood to his feet and had left the smaller boy all alone, the door slamming shut behind him. As soon as he didn’t hear the footsteps, he picked up the frame and continued to stare at it in disbelief, tracing the design printed into it and slowly set it back down, holding his head, trying to think of every logical way out of this, looking at the windows, but he was too high up to jump and make a reliable escape.

 The door slowly creaked open to reveal Thomas, holding a tray and slamming the door shut with his foot, and managed to smile at him, setting the tray down beside Alexander. Pancakes, eggs, and a milkshake for him, and also took his spirals out from under his arm. “I didn’t read them, before you panic. I just thought you would want them when I go out to work.” He finished, kissing his head, and grabbing clothes from a large armoire and quickly exiting the room, leaving Alexander dumbfounded. But, he did eat at least half, and downed his shake. He decided it was best to be spending the day writing about Lafayette and Thomas, the odd jealousy he had, the confusion and the need for relief, only seeing Thomas again when it was time for lunch, when he came in with a sandwich and a root beer float, Alexander’s favorite. He picked up the dirty dishes and turned to him before he opened the door. “There’s a bookshelf and TV in the living room- “and he quickly made his exit. Wait- was he serious. He listened as his footsteps faded, and slowly finished off his lunch before creeping out of bed and looking out the window to see Thomas hard at work, and Alexander took this advantage to peek out the door, and slowly step down the wooden stairs and into the large living area.

Alexander admired it, hugging the hoodie that draped down to his knees as he walked, a rather large window, white walls with yellow designs of flowers. There was a large TV on a white stand, a large black and leather L couch, many knick-knacks on the walls, paintings, pictures. A piano, and a door that lead to the kitchen. Looking longingly at the window, Alexander smartly decided against this, he felt tested. So he just curled up on the end of the couch and watched the bookshelf instead of actually touching. Hugging his knees to his chest, he slowly closed his eyes and he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this is so choppy and going so quickly already. This was based off of an rp I had and I'm promising to make this more detailed and longer!


	5. Deprived.

Alexander was woken up when he was half way back to Thomas’ room, curled up in his arms, as he was carried back. Alexander didn’t make any protest about it, the kid barley got any sleep, and not to mention that this guy was completely insane and Alexander was not going to take any actions to make him mad. Not that he wanted to, adding the fact that Thomas looked exhausted from a long day of farm work. Alexander watched tiredly at his surroundings, the usual slamming of the door from Thomas closing it too hard, and he set the smaller male down on the bathroom counter. He approached Alexander slowly, the tired really showing now that he was in the light “what would you like for dinner?” Thomas said this sweetly, as he began to strip Alexander and himself down, leaning over to turn the shower on while waiting for an answer, earning nothing but a shrug. Sighing, Thomas pulled the curtain back and gestured for Alexander to get in; complying, Alexander followed right behind him.

Thomas gave the smaller boy a shower as he normally would, going about the same business they would have for the past nearly a month and a half. Alexander would comply to whatever Thomas wanted, and Alexander had been patient enough to wait for when Thomas was thinking things were settling in to being normal, stuck in a normal routine like nothing unusual was about to happen, or at least he would be fooled. Once Thomas had gotten Alexander and himself dressed and into bed, Alexander sat up and gave Thomas a small nudge to the side, gaining his very tired attention. Alexander had slowly pulled out his stack of spirals from underneath his second pillow, still hoarding them since he received them, and with a small exhale of anxious breath, handed them over to Thomas. “You wanted proof, didn’t you?” this made Thomas’ expression come to a blank, a hint of confusion in his eyes. Sitting up, he slowly took the stack from Alexander. “You’re letting me read these?”

Swallowing his fear, Alexander nodded to him, lightly grazing his hand to push it towards Thomas. “You wanted proof, so I’m letting you read all of my letters, and I left one for you in one of them- “Thomas and he had locked eyes now, and Alexander was the one to roll over and turn off the light on his nightstand and pull the covers up over his head, vaguely in humiliation, but he’d never admit to that. After a moment of expecting Thomas to roll over and latch onto him, he felt the mattress shift as Thomas got up and had left Alexander behind in bed. Now with nothing to do, Alex played with the ends of the covers in thought about what was going to happen next. He was admitting a little distraught, didn’t his coworkers care? They always paid attention to the regulars, Thomas would’ve left that night when he did, or a little before or maybe even after. Someone had to have known, but nothing was happening. He was stuck with this psychopath for a while now. And nothing even nearly started to piece together like he had hoped, now he’s not just with a psychopath, but this is Lafayette’s psychopathic ex, he was pretty sure it was the one he wasn’t allowed to ask about.

 After what had seemed like an hour of waiting, a small light filled the dark room, and the door quietly shut behind Thomas. The sound of quiet footsteps was the only sound, but the air was tense and you could hear a pin drop. Thomas quietly sat at the edge of the bed, Alexander tiredly looking over at the large, black mass that outlined Thomas in the dark. “A deal is a deal-“he muttered lowly, like there was no emotion left, like he had just been told the worst, which in his head, it was. Alexander sat up, pushing some hair aside from his face. He didn’t know what to say, not that he thought it was a good idea in the first place. Thomas had suddenly sounded stuffed, and it wasn’t entirely sure until he heard the sniffles, and he physically felt the man start to shake.

 “I promised you that you could go home- I-“ and as it had only increased, Thomas broke into sobs. Alexander was the only person he had captured that didn’t constantly put up a fight, try to run away or kill himself any chance he got. He had actually shown affection, even if it was just a little bit. Alexander hadn’t even been there a full three months and Thomas was completely vulnerable to him, he needed some love, any kind of love. “I don’t want you to leave- but I promised” Thomas sounded weak, his voice sounded horse. The tall man got himself together enough to get himself into bed, and had forced Alexander to lay down and curled up into his chest, and Alexander decided to willingly hold onto Thomas, who clung to him until his heavy sobs into him had slowed and became silent.

 Why was he suddenly so apathetic for this guy? He has done nothing but thrown him in harm’s way. He would get physically aggressive, he would touch Alexander until he became vulnerable enough to let him, he KIDNAPPED him for Christ sake, he forced him to eat, he wasn’t allowed to do anything he didn’t approve of. Alexander sighed heavily at his thought process. He knew this couldn’t be the end, not with Thomas’ sudden attachment to him. But like any other night, Alexander closed his eyes and let things be the way they were headed. He was normally loud and outspoken like he’s supposed to be in history, but God, he had thought he already endured the worst.

 

                                                                                                                                  *******

In the morning, he woke up to the feeling of his muscles finally relaxing due to Thomas finally releasing his tight grip on him. Normally he was awake long before Alexander, normally there was fresh food in front of him, and Thomas would be outside or giving Alexander a routine kiss. But instead, his hair was still bed ridden and his eyes were still lightly red and heavy. “Do you want to call your friends?” Thomas sounded dead inside, it took Alexander a second to slowly shake his head. “I don’t want a big deal out of this” maybe there would be less angst in the air if he believed the cops wouldn’t be called, or that Alexander didn’t think it was important enough to call himself. But then again, Thomas could be a good actor, he could be driving to his damned death right now. “I’m sure Mr. Washington will like you-“ Alexander suddenly said, it made Thomas turn around after he had gotten up. “What?”  
“I- yeah. So will my friends, right?”

Thomas stared for a minute before walking over to his dresser, he really thought about it as he pulled out some nicer clothes for Alexander and him. He held out black jeans and a gray shirt and maroon hoodie to the other, placing it on the end of the bed. This could be a train wreck waiting to happen, this could be a trap. He could be plotting something; but it wouldn’t be successful, unless he had somehow impossibly contacted someone. Thomas had stripped down and gotten himself dressed, waiting for Alexander, he gathered up Alexander’s spirals and the things he had when Thomas had picked him up, handing them over to Alexander when he was dressed. One thing was off, though. Alexander’s hair was put up in a messy bun, and Thomas wasn’t having it. Thomas retrieved a hairbrush and made Alexander sit still so he could brush his hair, and neatly tied it into a ponytail. “Go get your teeth brushed and your shoes on.” Thomas said lightly, placing a kiss on his head, admiring his looks and his adorable face.

By the time Thomas was done with his own hair, Alexander came out and stood beside Thomas, ready to be escorted out.


	6. Jesus H.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and it's honestly stressing me a bit. The root of my issues is school, I swear to Christ. Would you guys want me to continue this work? Let me know! It would really encourage me. Again, I'm so sorry. I'll update when I can. Hopefully this weekend. 

\- HoneySeeMeInACrown


End file.
